One Time
by Dinda Dwi Julia
Summary: "Gue cinta sama lu, Saki." Gumam gue sambil melihatnya yang asyik menyalin PRgue sambil bercanda dengan sahabatnya Ino Yamanaka./Dan lagi-lagi dia terlihat lucu dengan caranya sendiri./Semoga lu bahagia dengannya, Sakura./Gue mau … Gue mau jadi pacarlu/Dan dunia gue pun terasa berputar begitu cepat./Warning inside! Rnr?


**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**One time **© **Dinda Dwi Julia**

Warning : AU, Maybe OOC, kalimat enggak baku, pakai bahasa gaul. Sasuke POV's, and slight SasuxSaku! And slight NaruxSaku too. Canon. And—

Don't like don't read, okay!

One, two, **GO**!

* * *

Perkenalkan namague Sasuke Uchiha. Gue bersekolah di Konoha High School. Sekolahan yang hanya ada anak tajir aja, gitu. Yah, bisa di bilang gue tajir banget, karena perusahaan milik keluargague nomor satu di Konoha, sedangkan yang ke dua Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan sahabatgue juga. Kata orang, gue orangnya dingin banget. Sebenarnya sih enggak juga, gue biasa saja kok. Cuman saja gue orangnya gak suka berisik, dan gak banyak _omong _kayak sahabatgue Naruto. Padahal gue pendiam banget kontras banget sama Naruto yang _super_ berisik.

Sekarang yang sedang gue lakukan hanya melamun sambil melihat jendela di samping kirigue. Guru Kakashi belum datang, kebiasaan sering telatnya udah kebiasaan juga bagi semua murid dan semua guru di Konoha High School. Gue juga lagi males buat jajan ataupun hal lainnya yang membuat gue harus keluar kelas, jadi gue hanya melamun gak jelas deh sambil lihat jendela di sisi kiri gue. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, gue di kejutkan oleh sebuah suara halus dari sisi kanangue.

"Sasuke, boleh pinjam buku PRlu gak? Yang nomer ini gue gak ngerti hehehe" Tanya jenaka sosok cewek berambut unik. Tanpa berkata apapun gue langsung kasih ke dia buku PRgue dan tetap melihat ke arah jendela. Gue yang merasakan auranya hilang pun mengalihkan pandang mencari sosok si rambut unik itu.

"Gue cinta sama lu, Saki." Gumam gue sambil melihatnya yang asyik menyalin PRgue sambil bercanda dengan sahabatnya Ino Yamanaka.

Bisa di bilang gue suka dengannya, cewek berambut unik itu. Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia murid baru dari kota Suna. Warna rambutnya merah muda, matanya berwarna _Emerald_. Dia manis, dia lucu, dan dia menggemaskan dengan caranya sendiri. Dia gak kayak gadis lainnya, hanya dia yang menggangapgue biasa saja. Coba bandingkan dengan gadis lainnya di sekolah gue, mereka **sangat gila** sama gue. Padahal gue di sini terkenal cuek dan dingin. Gue juga bingung kenapa semua cewek menggila seperti itu.

Yang gila sama gue bukan hanya gadis biasa saja, ada artis juga yang menggilai gue, kayak Shion yang merupakan artis yang sedang _naik daun_, Karin si model _sexy_, dan banyak lagi deh. Gue sendiri bingung, senyum ke mereka juga enggak. Makanya alasan gue males keluar kelas merupakan hal itu juga. Gue kan benci _rame,_ lha mereka kalau ada gue langsung teriak-teriak gak jelas. Ayolah, gue ini Sasuke, cowok biasa bukan _superhero_, gak usah _norak_ kayak gitu juga _dong_. Sampai menyebut diri mereka _fans_ gue. Ayolah, itu _norak_ dan _alay_ tahu.

**Balik ke pembicaraan**. Alasan gue suka sama Sakura juga _simple _saja kok. Dia berbeda dengan dengan gadis lainnya seperti gue bilang barusan, di saat cewek lainmencari perhatian lebih ke gue karena ingin jadi pacargue. Dia hanya tersenyum manis sambil bilang: "Mau gak jadi temangue?"

Awalnya gue ngira dia hanya mencari perhatian, seperti gadis lainnya maka gue gak dengerin omongan dia waktu itu. Tapi, dugaangue salah. Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan sahabatgue juga di ajak menjadi temannya. Bukan hanya Naruto, semua temen cowokgue pun begitu. Sebenarnya bukan maksudnya dia kayak gitu ke semua cowok, tapi dia kayak gitu ke semua orang. Karena gue bisa lihat setelah kejadian barusan besoknya dia duduk di bangkunya dengan banyak orang yang mengelilingi tempat duduknya, mereka semua bukan nge_bully_ Sakura. Tapi mereka bercanda ria dengan Sakura. Setelah melihat hal itu seharian, gue pun menyimpulkan bahwa dia menganggap gue sebagai pemuda biasa aja dan dia merupakan sosok ceria yang di sukai banyak orang.

Sejak kejadian itu, gue sering memperhatikan sosoknya diam-diam, sosoknya yang tertawa menggemaskan karena ada sesuatu candaan yang lucu yang di lontarkan temannya ataupun dirinya sendiri. Sosoknya yang murung mendapat nilai yang kurang memuaskan, sosoknya yang langsung ceria saat tahu dia mendapat nilai memuaskan. Sungguh dia lucu, dia imut, dia menggemaskan, dia cantik, dia manis dan mempunyai aura yang hangat dengan caranya dirinya sendiri.

Ada perasaan hangat setiap melihat dia tersenyum manis, ada perasaan sesak melihat dia bersikap begitu baik terhadap semua lelaki tak terkecuali Naruto. Yah, bisa di bilang gue sama Naruto saingan memperebutkan hati Sakura. Gue tahu kok, Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura seperti gue mencintai Sakura. Dia bilang sama gue dan memintague untuk tidak membocorkan ini semua ke Sakura. Dan Naruto juga gak tahu kalau sahabatnya yang pendiam ini juga cinta dengan gadis yang sama.

Alasan itulah yang membuatgue yang awalnya mau menembak Sakura, enggakjadi dan akhirnya menggantunginya. Naruto itu sahabatgue. Makanya gue lebih memilih memendam rapat-rapat sambil tersenyum pedih setiap kali melihat Sakura tertawa riang karena Naruto bukan karena gue. Lagipula Naruto sudah terlalu banyak berkorban demi gue, makanya sekali ini aja biarkan gue aja yang patah hati demi kebahagiaan sahabat yang gue akui gue sayangi itu. Biarlah, hatigue sesak melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. **Asal mereka bahagia, gue rela**.

* * *

Hal yang mengejutkan pun terjadi, Naruto bakal menembak Sakura di atap sekolah besok. Naruto yang bilang hal itu sendiri ke gue, karena itulah gue di suruh merekam momen indah itu oleh Naruto.

"Jangan lupa ya Sasuke, Besok bawa kamera ya! Hehehe Rekamnya yang bagus lhooo. Awas kalau jelek. Pokoknya gue harus merekam _moment_ indah ini, gue yakin pasti Sakura nerima cintague. Ayolah, gue kan gak kalah ganteng dan pinter dari lu, sas. Hahaha." Cerocos Naruto panjang lebar. Bisa gue lihat matanya menerawang jauh sambil tersenyum tidak jelas, mungkin dia membayangkan _moment _indah ini besok.

"Bawel." Dan lagi-lagi gue menelan pahit karena harus menyaksikan _moment_ indah ini.

"Jangan cemberut dong! Nanti gue traktir jus tomat deh sebagai Pajak Jadiannya, sas. Lu bisa beli sepuaspuasnya yang lu mau kokk. Ayolah, masa temenlu mau nyatain cinta lunya gak ikut semangat sih. Semangatt!" Gimana gue mau semangat kalau lu nyatain cinta sama orang gue cinta juga? Ohya, gue lupa kalau lu gak tahu orang yang gue cinta itu Sakura.

"Terserah." Gue hanya melengos mengarah pandang ke arah jendela. Dan tanpa sengaja gue melihat sosok Sakura tertawa riang sambil berlari kecil mengejar Ino, mungkin mereka sedang main kejar-kejaran. Dan lagi-lagi dia terlihat lucu dengan caranya sendiri.

**Sakura dan Naruto. Gue berharap lu berdua menjadi pasangan yang serasi ya. Gue turut bahagia jika kalian bahagia.**

—

* * *

"Sasuke! Dengerin gue ngomong gak sih? Daritadi lu lihat jendela terus! Kita harus ngerjain tugas kelompok kita berdua nih! Ayolah, gak biasanya lu melamun kalau di kasih tugas sama guru. Biasanya lu langsung semangat ngerjainnya. Lu kenapa sih? Curhat sini sama gue. Gue kan cewek, mungkin gue bisa kasih solusi yang bagus hehe" Cerocos cewek tomboy bernama Tenten, si cewek tomboy dengan berambut cepol dua. Bisa di bilang dia keturunan Cina.

Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan. Asuma tidak masuk ngajar karena istrinya yang bernama Kurenai Yuhi sedang melahirkan. Karena itulah gue sama Tenten di suruh mengerjakan tugas kelompok, dan entah kenapa gue jadi satu kelompok dengan si tomboy ini. Gue sendiri lagi kurang fokus karena gue masih memikirkan rencana penembakan Naruto. Naruto rencananya nembak Sakura saat pulang sekolah di atap, dan gue harus menungguinya dengan mengabdikan _moment_ yang menurut dia indah ini dengan kamerague.

Gue lihat Sakura sekarang sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Naruto, mereka satu kelompok. "Ayolah, sas. Curhat ke gue. Kali aja lebih memuaskan daripada curhat ke cowok." Okay, gue akan cerita. Dasar cerewet.

"Gue lagi jatuh cinta," Ujargue lirih sambil memandangi Sakura dengan sendu.

"Lu jatuh cinta? Sama cewek kan? Bukan sama cowok, kan?! "Pekik dia kaget. Dan sialnya, gue di kira maho. "Siapa cewek yang di sukain sama lu, sas? Dia anak mana? Di sekolah ini juga gak?"

"Cewek biasa, cewek biasa yang di sukai banyak orang, dia imut, dia lucu, dia cantik, dia manis, dia menggemaskan, dan terakhir dia mempunyai aura yang hangat. Dia bukannya sok imut atau melucu garing, dia seperti itu dengan caranya sendiri. Hatigue menghangat kalau melihat dia senyum, dan hatigue merasa sesak banget kalau melihat dia bercanda sama cowok. Tapi sangat di sayangkan saat gue menyadari perasaan ini, temangue ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Awalnya gue pengen nembak dia, tapi saat tahu hal itu gue mengantunggi dia terus."

"Terus, temenlu tahu kalau lu cinta juga sama cewek itu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Enggak."

"Kenapa gak di kasih tahu, sas?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Gue gak mau ngerusak hubungan antara gue dan dia. Biarlah gue yang kayak gini. Temengue udah banyak berkorban buatgue. Untuk sekali ini aja, ijinkan gue yang berkorban buat dia." Terbayang olehgue bagaimana Naruto berkorban banyak ke gue. Gue saat SMP bisa di bilang hancur, gue yang belum dapet jati diri pun sering tawuran dan hampir gak dapet SMA yang bagus. Nilai gue padahal tinggi, tapi karena perilaku gue yang hancur itulah yang menghalang itu semua. Lalu, Naruto yang merupakan anak pemilik Konoha High School pun meminta ayahnya buat memasuki anak berandalan kayak gue. Maka sebab itulah hal yang menyebabkan gue bisa sahabatan dengan cowok berisik kayak Naruto.

"Mereka udah jadian?"

"**Akan jadian**."

"Berarti temenlu mau nembak cewek itu? Kapan?"

"Hari ini. Dan **semoga mereka menjadi pasangan serasi**. Dan cewek itu bahagia bersamanya." Balasgue lirih sambil terus memandangin wajah seriusnya Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok. **Semoga lu bahagia dengannya, Sakura**.

"Sasuke … "

—

Setelah bel berdering tiga kali yang menandakan saatnya pulang sekolah, gue pun dengan lesu mengeluarkan kamerague dari tas ransel hitamgue. Sekarang bisa gue lihat Naruto sedang membujuk Sakura untuk ikut dengannya ke atap, dan bujukan pun berhasil.

Gue dengan lesu mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil memegang kamera, sepertinya Sakura pun menyadari bahwa gue mengikuti dari belakang. Sialnya, dia hanya memandanggue bingung, yang entah mengapa **begitu menggemaskan** di pandangangue.

"Gue yang nyuruh Sasuke buat ikut. Tenang, kita cuman mau ngomong sesuatu kok. Gak bakal kita ngerusak lu, kok." Ujar Naruto saat menyadari Sakura mendadak berhenti sambil memandang gue bingung.

"Oh. Sebenarnya mau ngomongin apa sih, Naruto?" Balas Sakura sambil memandang penasaran ke kita berdua.

"Rahasia, donggg. Hehehe" Ujarnya Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas, yang gue lakukan saat melihat itu cuman bisa pura-pura cuek padahal gue _enpy_ setengah mati. Dan merasa sesak dan gak rela Sakura di sentuh oleh orang lain selain gue.

Sakura hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan meneruskan langkah demi langkah ke atap bersama gue dan Naruto. Dan gue pun merasa langkah demi langkah terasa seperti melangkah di atas duri, dan kakigue terasa berat sekali buat melangkah terus. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi itu nyatanya.

Hingga akhirnya tiba juga kami bertiga sampai menuju atap sekolah. Semilir angin seperti menjadi saksi rencana penembakan Naruto. Gue pun sudah siap dengan kamerague. Gue melirik Naruto, terlihat dia gugup sekali sambil meremas tangannya gusar. Gue sendiri pun mau gak mau harus menerima kenyataan jika Sakura sampai kapanpun gak bisa gue miliki.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin lu omongin, Nar? Dan, hei! Lu mau ngapain dengan kamera itu, Sas?" Tanya Sakura penasaran, dan dia pun tambah penasaran setelah melihat gue memegang kamera.

"Hmm. Gue maksa Sasuke buat bawa kamera dan merekam kita berdua. Karena … " Jawab Naruto gugup sambil meremas tangannya, bisa gue lihat dia keringet dingin. Dia jeda sejenak sambil melirik ke gue, gue yang merasa di lirik pun hanya cuek.

"Karena apa, Nar?" Tanya Sakura bingung sambil melihat Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Karena kamera itu menjadi salahsatu saksi! Bahwa gue mencintai lu! Gue jatuh cinta dengan lu, Saki! Bukan karena lu cantik atau apapun! Gue cinta lu apa adanya! Jantunggue terasa dagdigdug hanya karena lu senyum! Itu namanya jatuh cinta kan?! Jadi, apakah lu juga cinta sama gue?!" Balas Naruto dengan cepat. Gue melirik Naruto sebentar, bisa gue lihat mukanya memerah banget.

"…" Suasana pun mendadak hening, Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin dia gak nyangka, kalau Naruto bakal nembak dia juga.

"Sakura?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang pundak Sakura pelan.

"Gue mau … Gue mau jadi pacarlu, Nar." Dan dunia gue pun terasa berputar begitu cepat.

—

_**Terimakasih, Naruto. karena lu gue bisa melanjutkan pendidikan gue, makasih karena lu udah nyadarin gue jatidiri gue yang sebenernya. Terimakasih karena lu udah ngajarin gue gimana rasanya berkorban buat orang lain, dan bagaimana rasanya patah hati.**_

_**Untuk sekali ini aja, gue biarkan cintague menjadi sepihak buat Naruto yang sudah berkorban banyak buat gue, biarlah gue menelan pahit setelah ini. Tapi, jika Naruto membuat Sakura nangis, walaupun sedikit saja dan Naruto lengah. Jangan harap ada kesempatan ke dua dari gue buat ngelepas Sakura lagi.**_

A—a

#AN : Sumpah ini jauh banget dari project awal, awalnya Sasuke bakal jadian sama Sakura. Tapi aku terinsipirasi dari kisah nyata, kisah nyata dari temen aku hehehe. Jadi tuh A sama B saling suka, tp A blm berani nembak, si B merasa diphpin gt sama si A, and finally si B ditembak temen deket si A yaitu si C. Jadi terinsipirasi gitu deh hehehe semoga kalian suka ya fict aku hehehe^^ hehehe ohya aktrist & Aktor mungkin minggu depan, soalnya dikit lagi aku mau UN, jadi harus belajar. Doain aku lulus ya semuanya:") AMINNN:')

Sekian dari Dinda, Rnr boleh kak?:)

_**Dinda Dwi Julia.**_

_**20 April 2014.**_


End file.
